onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
SBS 28
* D''' (Dokusha znaczy Czytelnik) * '''O (Oda) Rozdział 256, Strona 26 D: Dzień Dobry, Panie Oda! Mam taką sprawę. Otóż po obejrzeniu anime One Piece doznałam olśnienia i postanowiłam zostać mangaką. W związku z tym bardzo, ale to BARDZO bym chciała móc wypowiedzieć TE słowa! Wie Pan które, prawda? No to zaczynam! Uwaga czytelnicy One Piece'a! Gotowi!? ''' ZACZYNAM SBS!!! Rany... Nie wierzę... Powiedziałam to...! Wreszcie to powiedziałam...! Dziękuję Panu, Panie Oda!!!' '''O': Mgh... Ghaa... Aaaamf...!!! Ugh...! Chuu... Chuu... Jasny gwint, jaka ulga...! Myślałe, że już nie dam rady wyciągnąć palucha z mojej kopalni baboli! Tak, moi mili, radzę uważać, gdy będziecie dłubać w nosie. Zbyt doglębna penetracja może się źle skończyć! Tymczasem widzę, że SBS już się zaczął, więc może przejdźmy do rzeczy. D: Panie Eiichirou Oda, tak generalnie to wielki szacun (serio!). Chciałbym tylko zadać Panu jedno, jedyne pytanie. Hm? CO!? Serio!? Naprawdę mogę!? Jeee! No dobra, skoro tak, to jazda z koksem! Do jakiej rasy Pan należy, Panie Oda? O': Do ludzkiej, kurde! Co za pytanie. Następny proszę! '''D: Oberek! Wymyśliłem nową technikę dla Luffy'ego i zaraz ją na Tobie zademonstruję, Odek! Gotowy!? GUM-GUMOWA... GUMA!!! ' No i jak? Podobało się?' '''O': Łaaa! Dostałeeem! Uch...! Yyy...jakieś to takie...gumowe? Hm, to by było na tyle. No i jak? Podobało się? To jedziemy dalej. Rozdział 257, Strona 46 D: Dzień Dobry, Panie Oda! W SBSie w tomie 25. napisał Pan, że mangi powinny odzwierciedlać nasze marzenia. Bardzo wzruszyła mnie ta deklaracja. Ale mam jedno pytanie - otóż tak się składa, że moim największym marzeniem jest zobaczyć Nami nago. Tymczasem jakoś nie chce Pan jej narysować w stroju Ewy. Dlaczego? O''': Nami nago, powiadasz... Taa, też bym chciał. Jakiś czas temu narysowałem nawet pamiętną scenę w kąpieli... I co? I nic. Kurczę, no, gdyby nie te ręce...! To samo Vivi - naprawdę, kto to widział, żeby wchodzić do kąpieli w ręczniku! Serio, to jakieś chore jest. Obiecuję, że popracuję nad katami nachylenia mojej "rysowniczej kamery"! '''D: Czy dobrze myślę, że Nico Robin potrafi spowodować "rozkwit" każdej części swego ciała na odległość 200 kwiat-kwiatów? O''': Tak, coś koło tego. '''D: Panie Oda!!! Mój ojciec ostatnio stwierdził, że, cytuję, "ten One Piece jest jakiś dziwny!". Na te słowa w moim wnętrzu coś zawołało: nie "dziwny", tylko CUDOWNY!!! Serio! O''': Aha. Taki jakby głos serca, co? To może weź to powiedz głośno? Albo w ogóle wszyscy powiedzmy! Uwaga... Trzy-cztery! Ten One Piece jest jakiś dziwny!!! Juhuuu! To chyba ta wiosna. '''D: Panie Odek. W One Piece często pada hasło " niezłomny duch walki". Tak się zastanawiam - co to właściwie jest? Szukałam w słownikach, ale na próżno! Ciekawe, czy inni czytelnicy wiedzą, co to takiego! Proszę o odpowiedź! O''': To taka jakby... "Siła woli", o. Albo "siła pragnienia". Gdy bardzo się czegoś pragnie, uaktywnia się w nas właśnie "niezłomny duch walki". Ludzie nim obdarzeni wydają się niezwykle interesujący. Rozdział 260, Strona 104 '''D: Siema, Odek! Jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju, tak bardzo, że nie mogę przez to odrabiać lekcji! W którymś SBSie wspomniałeś, że zdarza Ci się robić takie same miny jak postaci, które w danym momencie rysujesz. Czy (jak głosi plotka) to oznaczę, że TOBIE TEŻ OCZY WYSKAKUJĄ Z ORBIT!? O''': Owszem. I to jak! Gdy się naprawdę mocno zdziwię, potrafią wyskoczyć naprawdę sporą odległość! Mój osobisty rekord wynosi 18 okurdejaksięzdziwiłemów. Choć do najlepszych trochę mi jeszcze brakuje - rekord świata w tej dziedzinie to ponoć 84 okurdejaksięzdziwiłemy! Wy też spróbujcie go pobić. Powodzenia! '''D: Czy "Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz" to instytucja wzorowana na tak zwanych "korsarzach"? W czasach piratów Wielka Brytania i Francja, chcąc przełamać dominację Hiszpanii na morzach, wcieliły w życie podstępną strategię: w zamian za udział w zyskach (z których część miała byś oddawana państwu) zezwolono niektórym piratom na łupienie hiszpańskich statków i miasteczek. Tacy "wynajęci" przez dany kraj piraci nazywani byli właśnie "korsarzami". Czy to na nich opierał się Pan, tworząc OP? O''': Ha! Nareszcie jakieś poważne pytanie...! (płacz wzruszenia) Tak! Zgadza się! Chodzi o korsarzy - czyli, krótko mówiąc, piratów zatwierdzonych przez władze danego kraju. Kiedyś naprawdę funkcjonowała taka instytucja. Dla własnego kraju byli bohaterami, dla innych - okrutnymi najeźdźcami. Jeśli przyjrzeć się historii światowego piractwa, można wysnuć wniosek, że to właśnie dlatego piratów nie traktowano na równi z pospolitymi przestępcami - ponieważ byli wśród nich i tacy, którzy walczyli dla dobra swej ojczyzny. Osobną kwestią jest to, czy kaperzy faktycznie byli "dobrzy". Piraci to w końcu piraci, prawda? Wielkie przestępstwa bywają czasem mylone z działaniem na rzecz prawności. Rozdział 261, Strona 124 '''D: Dzień Dobry, Panie Oda! Mam pytanie. W tomie 25. na stronach 158-159 znajduje się Białobrody, prawda? Przy jego łóżku stoją pielęgniarki - i wszystkie mają pończochy w panterkę! Dlaczego? Czy to przypadek? Czy może Edward Newgate, najpotężniejszy pirat w świecie One Piece, po prostu lubi ten wzorek? ♡ Bardzo proszę o odpowiedź, Panie Oda. Love panterki! ♡ O''': A, no bo sam rozumiesz, panterki sprawiają takie...dzikie i egzotyczne wrażenie. Prawda? No, wiadomo o co chodzi. Swoją drogą, ostatnio coraz więcej pielęgniarek nosi spodnie... Sami powiedzcie, czy to nie smutne? Człowiekowi aż chce się płakać na sam widok. Znaczy, tak właśnie twierdzi Białobrody. Ja go tylko cytuję. Tak czy inaczej, serdecznie zachęcam szanowne Panie pielęgniarki do noszenia takich oto estetycznych strojów jak na załączonym obrazku. Znaczy, ee, to też tekst Białobrodego! Też sobie wymyślił. I co jeszcze? Marudny dziad z niego, nie? '''D: Dzień Dobry, Panie Oda! Postanowiłem zostać mangaką i zamierzam niebawem wysłać próbkę mojego komiksu do magazynu Shonen Jump. Mam jednak pytanie - czy zanim to zrobię, powinienem nałożyć na moją mangę rastry i tego typu rzeczy? A jeśli tak - gdzie mogę je kupić? Pytam na poważnie i bardzo proszę o odpowiedź! O''': Takich pytań dostaję całkiem sporo. W sumie... Może powinienem przygotować stronę ekspresowym mini-poradnikiem dla początkujących mangaków? Takim opisującym pokrótce wszelkie potrzebne materiały i przybory. Generalnie - z całego serca odradzam kupowanie ich w pierwszym lepszym papierniczym. Idźcie do dobrego sklepu plastycznego, takiego wiecie, dla artystów. Sprzedawca na pewno udzieli Wam kilku cennych porad, jeśli tylko go spytacie. Rozdział 263, Strona 164 '''D: Jak to właściwie jest? Czy ja JESTEM małpą, czy od małpy POCHODZĘ? O''': Pochodzisz. W ogóle wszyscy czytelnicy One Piece'a pochodzą od małpy. A...! Hej, nie uciekajcie! Co Wam się nie podoba? Pochodzicie od małpy, no. Co w tym złego? Chciałem Was pochwalić! Nie, żeby miało to jakikolwiek sens. Tak mi się tylko powiedziało. '''D: Heeeej! Eieek, Eieeek! W tomie 27. napisałeś, że w "historii o Jayi codzi o bycie romantykiem", prawda? W japońskiej wersji "otoko no roman", przy czym "otoko" oznacza "mężczyznę"! Tymczasem tak się składa, że od urodzenia, a więc od osiemnastu lat, jestem kobietą. W dodatku moje serce rozpala ogromne pragnienie przeżycia wielkiej przygody! I co, powinnam się nazwać ROMANTYKIEM!? Naprawdę, Twoja manga, ze strony na stronę tylko podsyca ten wielki płomień w moim wnętrzu, więc weźże za to odpowiedzialność i zrób z tym coś, Eiek!!! Zrobisz? ♡ Prooszę! Proszę, napisz, że ważne jest też bycie romanTYCZKĄ! Uwzględnij w tym wyrażeniu kobiety! O''': Dodać kobiety? Nie, nie. Chyba czegoś tu nie rozumiecie. Słowo "mężczyzna" traktuję jako swego rodzaju przymiotnik. Na przykład - naprawdę fajne kobiety mają w sobie zwykle coś "męskiego", prawda? Kiedyś mówiło się również, że kobieta jest "przystojna". Chodzi właśnie o coś takiego. Pozwólcie więc, że zawołam ze wszystkich sił: Panie i Panowie! Ważne jest bycie ROMANTYKIEM!!! Tyczy się to również szanownych Pań. '''D: Dzień Dobry, Panie Oda ♡ Miło mi Pana poznać! Pozwoli Pan, że od razu przejdę do pytania. Ostatnio rozmawiałam z rodzicami na temat egzaminów wstępnych do liceum. Gdy powiedziałam, że na pytanie "kogo najbardziej podziwiasz?" odpowiedziałabym "Luffy'ego", mama zgorszyła się i powiedziała, że tylko narobię sobie wstydu! Ale co ja mam zrobić, kiedy naprawdę go podziwiam...! Panie Oda, niech jej Pan jakoś przemówi do rozumu! Błagam! O: Hola, hola! Pani matko! Jakże to tak! Podziwianie mojego Luffy'ego miałoby przynosić komuś wstyd!? ...taa, w sumie racja. Do przeczytania w kolejnym tomie! Referencje Nawigacja Kategoria:SBS